The technology of the present disclosure relates to an optical scanner for use in, e.g., an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer or the like, and an image forming apparatus provided with the optical scanner.
There is known an optical scanner installed in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer or the like and configured to have a light beam of a light source body scanned on a photosensitive body. As the light source body of the optical scanner, there is available a so-called multi-beam laser diode that includes a plurality of light emitting points and irradiates a plurality of light beams. In case where the multi-beam laser diode is used as the light source body, it is necessary not only to restrict the positions of the light emitting points in an optical axis direction (light beam irradiation direction) but also to adjust the gaps of the respective light emitting points in an auxiliary scanning direction. In the optical scanner, a bracket to which the multi-beam laser diode is press-fitted and fixed is rotatably attached to a side plate of a housing. By rotating the bracket about an optical axis of the light source body, the gaps of the respective light emitting points in the auxiliary scanning direction are adjusted while restricting the positions of the light emitting points in the optical axis direction. Thereafter, the bracket is fixed to the side plate of the housing.